1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multimedia presentation systems and methods, and particularly to a multimedia presentation system with a multifunctional button, and a related multimedia presentation method.
2. Background of the invention
The development of multimedia technology has brought consumers multimedia presentation systems such as television (TV) viewing systems (e.g., cable TV, digital TV) and computers with monitors. These systems provide a plurality of functions for a user to control various parameters of the systems. Generally, a user is provided with a control unit which has many buttons. Each button corresponds to a single function, and can only control one particular parameter. The more functions provided by the multimedia presentation system, the more the number of buttons needed on the control unit.
A large number of buttons may detract from the aesthetic appearance of the control unit, and can be inconvenient for user operation. In addition, the large number of buttons adds to production costs.
Accordingly, what is need is a system and method which can achieve many functions via one single button.